custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Let's Put on a Birthday Show! (SuperMalechi's version)
Let's Put on a Birthday Show! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released on August 1, 1996. This is a semi-remake of "The Backyard Show". Plot Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Riff, and the kids put on a birthday show for Carlos' dad. Cast *Barney *BJ *Baby Bop *Riff *Carlos *Juan *Julie *Kim *Scott *Tosha *Carlos' Dad *Special Guest Friends **Julie's Mom **Julie's Dad **Kim's Mom **Kim's Dad **Julie's Mom **Julie's Dad **Scott's Mom **Scott's Dad **Tosha's Mom **Tosha's Dad Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together (Performed by: Barney, Carlos, Juan, Julie, Kim, Scott and Tosha) #Having Fun Song (Performed by: Barney, Carlos, Juan, Julie, Kim, Scott and Tosha) #Hooray! It's Your Birthday (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Riff, #Hey, Hey, The Gang's All Here (Performed by: #Puttin' on a Show (Performed by: #The More We Work Together (Performed by: #Bumpin' Up and Down (Performed by: #Old Macdonald (Performed by: #Six Little Ducks (Performed by: #Listen (Performed by: #Baby Bumblebee (Performed by: #The Airplane Song (Performed by: #The Wheels on the Bus (Performed by: #The Marching Song (Performed by: #Mr. Knickerbocker (Performed by: #This Old Man (Performed by: #John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt (Performed by: #Castles So High (Performed by: #Humpty Dumpty (Performed by: #Hickory Dickory Dock (Performed by: #This Little Piggy (Performed by: #Ten Little Fingers and Toes #If You're Happy and You Know It (Performed by: #Gonna Have a Party (Performed by: #Colors All Around (Performed by: #Puttin' On a Show (Reprise) (Performed by: #Hello, Hello, Hello (Performed by: #I've Been Working on the Raiload (Performed by: BJ and Kim) #Happy Dancin' (Performed by: #Backyard Show Sing Along Medley: Bumpin' Up and Down (Reprise), Six Little Ducks (Reprise), Humpty Dumpty (Reprise), and Baby Bumbleee (Reprise) (Performed by: #Little Bunny Foo Foo (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Julie, Kim, Scott, Juan and Tosha) #The Sleeping Princess (Performed by: #Me and My Teddy (Performed by: #For He's a Jolly Good Fellow (Performed by: #Happy Birthday to You (Performed by: #Dino Dance (Performed by: #Hokey Pokey (Performed by: #Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-A (Performed by: #Everyone is Special (Performed by: #Friendship Song (Performed by: #Friends are Forever (Performed by: #I Love You (Performed by: Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-present voice and Mid 1993-2008 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney Live! In New York City". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "The Backyard Show". *The end credit music is the same from "The Backyard Show". *The version of "Let's Play Together" *The version of "Having Fun Song" *The version of "Hooray! It's Your Birthday" *The version of "Hey, Hey, The Gang's All Here" *The version of "Puttin' on a Show" *The version of "The More We Work Together" *The version of "Bumpin' Up and Down" *The version of "Six Little Ducks" *The version of "Listen" *The version of "Baby Bumblebee" *The version of "The Airplane Song" *The version of "The Wheels on the Bus" *The version of "The Marching Song" *The version of "Mr. Knickerbocker" *The version of "This Old Man" *The version of "John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt" *The version of "Castles So High" *The version of "Humpty Dumpty" *The version of "Hickory Dickory Dock" *The version of "This Little Piggy" *The version of "Ten Little Fingers and Toes" *The version of "If You're Happy and You Know It" *The version of "Gonna Have a Party" *The version of "Colors All Around" *The version of "Puttin' On a Show (Reprise)" *The version of "Hello, Hello, Hello" *The version of "I've Been Working on the Raiload" *The version of "Happy Dancin' *The version of "Backyard Show Sing Along Medley: Bumpin' Up and Down (Reprise), Six Little Ducks (Reprise), Humpty Dumpty (Reprise), and Baby Bumbleee (Reprise)" *The version of "Little Bunny Foo Foo" *The version of "The Sleeping Princess" *The version of "Me and My Teddy" *The version of "For He's a Jolly Good Fellow" *The version of "Happy Birthday to You" *The version of "Dino Dance" *The version of "Hokey Pokey" *The version of "Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-A" *The version of "Everyone is Special" *The version of "Friendship Song" *The version of "Friends are Forever" *The version of "I Love You" *This home video does not take place at the school playground, the classroom, or the treehouse, Instead, It takes place at Carlos's house, and his backyard. *After the "Barney Theme Song", When the kids arrive to Carlos' backyard, the music from "Three Wishes" (when the Backyard Gang are bored) is used. *Before "Let's Play Together", Barney comes to life, and tells the kids about playing together. *After "Having Fun Song", Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff arrive to Carlos's backyard, and greet Barney and the kids. *When Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff arrive to Carlos's backyard, and greet Barney and the kids, Baby Bop's "Hi everybody" is taken from "Once Upon a Time", and BJ's "Hi everybody!" is taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *When Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff greet Barney and the kids, the music from *Before "Puttin' On a Show (Reprise)" starts, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the kids get their costumes and stuff ready for the stage to get ready for the birthday show. *During a scene where Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the kids get their costumes and stuff ready for the stage to get ready for the birthday show, the music from "The Backyard Show" *Before "Hello, Hello, Hello", Carlos' dad gets home from work, and Carlos and Juan tell him about the birthday show, and then Barney tells Carlos' dad that the show is about to begin. *Before "Happy Dancin", Barney uses his magic to have his happy dancing top hat, a bow tie, cufflinks, a dancing stick, and happy dancing shoes for doing some happy dancing. And Then, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, the kids, Carlos's dad, and some special guest friends sit on their chairs to watch him happy dancing. *During Little Bunny Foo Foo, Julie is the bunny. *Before the song "For He's a Jolly Good Fellow", Carlos goes to show his dad the best part, which is that Barney brings in the birthday cake. *When Carlos says "Dad, we hope you like our show, now we come to the best part!", the sound clip is voiced by Michael from "The Backyard Show", except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with Carlos' 1995-1998 voice. *After "Happy Birthday to You", Carlos's dad gives Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the kids, and some special guests some birthday cake. *Another time Barney sings Friends are Forever., This time, it's focusing about putting on a backyard birthday show for Carlos's dad. *After "Friends are Forever", some of the special guest friends leave to say goodbye to Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Carlos's dad, and the kids. And Then, Carlos's dad has to leave, too. *After "I Love You", Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff had to leave to sparkle and disappear to say goodbye to Barney and the kids. *When Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff leave to spakle and disappear to say goodbye to Barney and the kids, the music from "A Day at the Beach" *After Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff leave, When the kids leave Carlos's backyard to say goodbye to Barney, and the Barney doll winks at the end, the music from "The Backyard Show" Category:Season 3 Videos